pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Easter fire
Lighting a bonfire is an ancient ritual that in parts of Europe occurs. On the first or second day of Easter in a part of Europe Easter fires ignited. For this purpose - often weeks or sometimes even months in advance - much wood collected and placed in a large bulge that sometimes tens of meters high. When darkness falls ignited the whole. The show often attracts many spectators and usually it's a real village happen. The northern boundary of the area in which this nation use occurs, runs through Denmark and the southern border with Switzerland and Austria . Eastern Netherlands is the western boundary and the eastern boundary runs east of the Harz . But Easter fires are ignited outside the area. The bonfire is probably pre-Christian origin (possibly from Old Saxon religion and Germanic mythology or taken from other Indo-Europeans 1 ), but was later after theChristianization a Christian interpretation as the light of Easter and sign of the Resurrection of the Son of God , the light of the world. Originally often a tribute to the goddessOstara its sacred sacrificial sites, 2 the fire was a symbol of victory over death through Christ's resurrection at Easter. In Germany, on the Easter fire a doll or figure as Judas Iscariot burnt symbolically. In two cities in Germany still the Germanic pinwheels of the equinox , which usually are related to the more general spread Easter fire: burning wooden wheels . be a mountain unwound 2 On Holy Saturday , during the Easter Vigil from a stone fire beaten for the churches ( Latin rite ) as a symbol of the light of the Resurrection. Easter bonfires are at least since1559 known from written sources. Content * 1 History * 2 Netherlands ** 2.1 Paasberg and Easter meadow ** 2.2 Easter Bult and inspection ** 2.3 Vlöggelen and poaskearls * 3 Biggest bonfire in the world * 4 Variants * 5 See also History [ edit ] Lighting a bonfire is an old custom which is believed to be a pre-Christian origin 3 4 has. Easter bonfires are at least since 1559 known from written sources. The bonfire is associated with Ostara . 5 The Easter fire (fire and smoke) would ensure fertility. People jumped through fire or were (like cattle) led between fires. 6 Also found wild dance around the fire place and there was much to drink. Wild excesses took place. There is also the possibility that the bonfire tradition can be traced back to the cremation of Julius Caesar during the Jewish Passover in 44 BC. source? St. Patrick, the national patron saint of Ireland is preparing a bonfire,stamp from 1937 . In the 17th century were in Protestantism undertaken efforts to end this tradition. Easter bonfires were banned, but when that did not appear to help the Easter fires wereChristianized . 7 The Church made the Easter fire lighting the Easter candle . 8 9 also found ordinations of the Easter fire place. 10 but was later after the Christianization aChristian interpretation as the light of Easter and sign of the Resurrection of the Son of God , the light of the world. In Germany, on the Easter fire a doll or figure as Judas Iscariot or a witch burned symbolic. On a stamp from Ireland 's St. Patrick seen preparing for a bonfire, this stamp is dedicated to the Christianization of Ireland in the fifth century . 11 In 1959 the Easter fire was of Lunteren no license , because ministers of the Reformed Church and Reformed were in conflict with the spirit of the Passover by the paganorigins. 12 At the last moment, however, was still consent. 13 By the media attention over ten thousand spectators came to Lunteren 14 The Easter fire continued despite the Christianization exist, although the meaning and rituals were adapted to the times. In certain cases, the lighting of the Easter fire, after a period of absence, restored. 15 During WWII were Easter fire between sunset and sunrise is prohibited. 16 17 However, continued after the ban the use of lighting a bonfire exist in many areas. 18 19 20 2122 At the end of the 20th century, the Easter fire was under pressure by strict environmental regulations. 23 The mountains prunings were now supplemented with collected litter ,24 but also for instance tires 25 and other material. 26 A prohibition on Easter fires turned out not everywhere feasible. 27 In most places, this resulted in municipal provisions include prescription that only prunings should be put on the Easter fire hump. 28 were also Easter humps near buildings prohibited resulted often in a giant Easter bump at a central location. 29 30 Often this helps the government, through the provision of prunings 31 and the provision of fire service and police . Today, the audience is looking at the fire, keep the fire jumping and wild excesses (often) omitted. The Easter fires are sometimes threatened, it tries to stabbing the Easter lumps early on fire. Therefore, to be held the guard at some fires. 32 Occasionally, yet it manages to ignite the bonfire prematurely. 33 34 edit In the Netherlands, most fires in Drenthe , Groningen , Overijssel and Gelderland . But in Friesland (mainly in Stellingwerven 35 ) and in North Brabantcome Easter for firing. The best known are the Twente fires (Boakebraandn) given the small distance from fire to fire. In the Saxon east of the country are the fires lit on Easter Sunday, Drenthe and Friesland, this happens precisely on Easter Monday. 36 In Huissen is a duivelspop (Jude) burned during the Easter fire, in 2012, it was during this combustion give mistreated by the guilds Laurentius and Gangulphus. 37 Paasberg and Easter meadow [ edit ] Easter Mountains and Easter meadows come (or came 38 ) in many areas, such as in Arnhem (see Paasberg (Arnhem) ), Tiel , Wageningen , 39 inOldenzaal (see Paasberg (Overijssel) ) and Terborg (see Paasberg (Terborg ) ). In some Easter mountains it is a prehistoric mound . 40 In Denekamp is a tree (the Easter task, a spruce) met at Singraven and this tree is dragged into the Easter meadow. Since there is a teerton to hung. After setting up the tree he is sold by Judas. The teerton is inserted along with the Easter fire on fire. 41 In Tilligte staged a similar ritual. Bult and inspection edit The wood which is collected, is the Easter bump (also peaskebult (e) or called poasbult), rod (or booked (s)) or Easter stack. Collecting the wood is also called poasboeske hoaln. Sometimes Easter songs or begging songs are sung during the collection of combustible materials. 42 They went around to farms and took the mess with the spring cleaning came out. In some areas, the maypole (or Easter task) a fixed part of the Easter hump. 43 44 Sometimes there is an inspection of the Easter humps place where the most beautiful Easter hump wins a prize. 45 46 and poaskearls edit In Ootmarsum comes vlöggelen (wings) for. They gather on Easter meadow and pulls singing through the environment to the market . On Easter Monday, pulls again vleugelend to the Easter meadow and surrounding hills, and the Easter fire is ignited. 47 The poaskearls (Easter guys) play a major role in the festivities. Biggest bonfire in the world [ edit ] Easter fire in Espelo on 1st Easter 2012 The world's largest entirely hand-built bonfire is held by the Holten neighborhood Espelo with a height of over 27 meters of cut timber Holterberg . This record dates back to1987 . Espelo holds each year with Dijker Angle , Holter Pants , Ligtenberg and Beuseberg a battle for the biggest and the most beautiful bonfire. This Easter fires are completely hand built, where it is allowed to build up to 4.5 meters with the crane. For this was the record of the highest in the world in the name of Easter fire Lochuizen , where in 1985 was built a bonfire of over 16 meters. In 2012 Espelo built a bonfire of 45.98 meters and has sent this achievement as a record in the Guinness Book of Records . 48 The estimated perimeter of this Easter fire is 160 meters. 49 The previous record dates back to 2005, a height of over 43 meters, and a bonfire in Slovenia . 50 For a video of the Easter fire in 2012 in Espelo click here: Espelo Easter fire in 2012 . Variants [ edit ] In some parts of Europe the Easter fire is not lit on the first or second day of Easter, but on the previous Saturday, Holy Saturday . Also on Texel be in the spring kindled great fires, not only at Easter, but on the eve of May 1 to April 30 . These fires are meierblissen (also called meijerblissen or meiblitsen) 51 mentioned. The same was done on other places. 52 53 North Friesland in Germany knows on February 21 a similar use, the Biikebrennen . Category:Folklore Category:Easter